


Angels and Evergreens

by Daylight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-20
Updated: 2010-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daylight/pseuds/Daylight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel asks some seemingly innocent questions while Sam and Dean do battle with a Christmas tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels and Evergreens

"Why do you have a plant attached to your car?"

Dean glanced over his shoulder at the inquisitive angel standing in the snow then went back to trying to remove the fir tree from the roof of the Impala. "Because Bobby's an idiot."

Castiel tilted his head and frowned at him.

From the other side of the car, Sam gave his brother a look. "Bobby asked us to pick up a tree on our way here," he told Castiel.

"And if there's a single scratch, a single gob of sap on my baby. He's going to be paying for a whole new wax job," Dean grumbled fighting with a knot in one of the many ropes holding down the tree.

"I told you we should have come here first and borrowed one of his trucks."

"It's freezing." The knot finally came loose in Dean's numb fingers and he started on another one. "No way were we going to come all the way down here just to go out again so we could get a stupid tree."

The angel continued to watch as the brothers struggled to disentangle the ropes. "Why does Bobby need a tree?"

"For Christmas. Because for some reason the old man feels like celebrating. And you just don't say no to Bobby." Dean swore as the new knot refused to untie. "Why'd you have tie these so tight?"

Sam gave him another vexed look. "Because I didn't feel like picking up a crushed tree off the highway. Just cut it with a knife."

Dean did.

A green branch shot out and hit him in the face.

"Damn it!"

Sam grinned.

"For Christmas?" Castiel asked.

"You know, to decorate." Dean waved his hands about as if to demonstrate. "Decking the halls and all that crap. The tree is one of the biggest Christmas traditions."

"Actually," interjected Sam as he pulled the last of the rope off the car, "bringing in evergreen boughs and decorating trees was originally one of the pagan traditions. Evergreens were thought to be powerful because they stayed green during winter."

"Well, they're certainly useful to have around if you need to take care of a pesky pagan god," said Dean with a smirk.

Castiel glanced from one to the other. "What's Christmas?"

The Winchesters raised their eyebrows at him.

"You don't know what Christmas is?" asked Sam unbelievingly.

The expression on the angel's faced remained one of confusion.

"It's a time of year when lots of people run through giant mazes," Dean explained with enthusiasm, "trying to find useless objects to give other people while brightly coloured lights flash on and off, and the same crappy songs are played over and over again in order to drive them mad." To Sam, he added, "Grab that end," pointing to the bottom of the tree.

"Dean, stop trying to confuse the angel. And I'm not taking that end. You take it."

"But confusing Cas is so much fun," replied Dean with a grin. "Why do I have to take the big end? You know this would have been a whole lot easier if you hadn't insisted on getting such a large tree."

"We never have a real full sized Christmas tree. I thought we deserved to get a big one. Besides, it looked the nicest."

"Whatever. You're still taking the big end."

"Fine," Sam concede in exasperation.

With much cursing, they managed to haul the tree off the car. Branches poked into them, sap stuck to their hands and needles covered everything.

Still struggling to get a good grip, Dean addressed Castiel once more. "Mostly it's just a good excuse to spend time with your friends and family, eat lots of food and drink lots of eggnog, not to mention hanging shiny lights on everything."

"But technically," explained Sam grunting under the weight of the tree as they began making their way towards Bobby's house, "following Christian tradition, Christmas is when we celebrate the birth of Jesus."

"Jesus?"

The brothers stopped and stared incredulously at Castiel.

The angel stared back his eyes wide with seemingly innocent curiosity; then suddenly, the left corner of his mouth lifted in the tiniest of smirks.

Sam and Dean exchanged looks.

There soon followed a thud and the thump of something landing in the snow.

Wondering what was keeping them, Bobby wheeled out onto the porch to see what was going on. He rolled his eyes at the sight below.

"I know you boys don't celebrate Christmas much, but traditionally, the angel goes on top of the tree, not the other way 'round."


End file.
